Look at the Stars, How They Shine for You
by GoldenLunas
Summary: Yamaguchi decide darle un regalo sorpresa a Tsukishima, llevándolo a un concierto de su grupo favorito, pero no todo sale como él esperaba. Una historia en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Tsukki.


_¡Hola, hola! Este concepto llevo un tiempo pensándolo, y me pareció perfecto para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Tsukki. Sé que ya pasó, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿okay? Realmente espero que les guste._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido._  
 _Golden Luna_

* * *

 _«Esta será una noche para recordar por siempre»_ , pensó mientras miraba el par de boletos púrpuras en su mano.

Decidió guardarlos en la seguridad del bolsillo de su mochila. Moriría si los perdiera.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, causada por las fantasías de lo que podría suceder en la noche, la cual había planeado por semanas. Algunos pensamientos negativos amenazaron con tomar su mente y detenerlo, pero los alejó rápidamente, concentrándose en creer que todo saldría bien.

 _«Nada podría arruinarlo»_ , se dijo y continuó repitiendo, hasta que llegó a la casa que podría considerar su segundo hogar; tocó el timbre una vez y esperó.

La puerta se abrió ante sí, revelando a una mujer de aspecto jovial, apenas pensarías que había criado a dos hijos por sí sola.

—¡Tadashi, bienvenido! Qué bueno es verte. —Le saludó con una sonrisa maternal— Pasa, Kei está en su habitación.

—Muchas gracias, señora Tsukishima —respondió amablemente, mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a la habitación que le había indicado.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, levantó su puño para tocar y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de sus nervios, al verlo temblar ligeramente. Apretó el puño con fuerza y dejó el aire llenar sus pulmones por completo, tratando de relajarse. Como Suga le había enseñado. Como si fuera un partido de voleibol. Sólo tenía que relajarse.

 _«Todo estará bien»_ , aseguró la voz de su cabeza. Y tocó la puerta dos veces.

—Pase. —Escuchó la voz a través de la madera de la puerta.

—¡Tsukki! —exclamó animado, levantando un brazo por encima de su cabeza, como saludo.

—Yamaguchi —saludó el rubio, desde su escritorio, alzando una mano ligeramente—. No te esperaba.

—Vine de sorpresa —explicó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

—¿En serio? —murmuró con sarcasmo.

El muchacho de pecas soltó unas carcajadas y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Pero no me voy a quedar por mucho. Y tú tampoco —soltó.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el de lentes, girándose para mirar a su amigo.

Yamaguchi esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya me oíste. Vienes conmigo —repitió—. Así que prepara una mochila con ropa genial y cosas podrías necesitar para pasar la noche.

—¿Ropa? ¿Pasar la noche? —preguntó Tsukishima, aún confundido— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—¿Ni las mías? —cuestionó el de pecas, inclinando su cabeza— ¿No confías en mí?

Tsukishima lo miró hesitante, pasó su mirada hasta el piso y luego a la mochila vacía que estaba al pie de su cama. Dudó por unos segundos, antes de soltar una bocanada de aire y mirar a Yamaguchi una vez más.

—Realmente espero que sea bueno —masculló, mientras dejaba su escritorio.

Yamaguchi sonrió triunfante.

—No te arrepentirás.

Le vio tomar la mochila y dirigirse a su armario.

El menor de los Tsukishima abrió las puertas de par en par y estudió la ropa doblada limpiamente ante sí.

—Ropa _genial_ , ¿me dijiste? —preguntó, haciendo énfasis en el adjetivo.

—Así es.

—¿Esto lo consideras genial? —preguntó con sorna, tomando una camiseta de _My Chemical Romance._

Era perfecto.

—Tan genial como tú —respondió el de pecas, con una sonrisa.

—Eso significa que no es tan genial —regresó el rubio, con una mueca.

—¡Tsukki! —reclamó Tadashi.

Sólo recibió un carcajada suave como respuesta.

Kei guardó la camisa en la mochila y continuó seleccionando ropa de su armario, mientras Yamaguchi sugería desde la cama.

—¿Qué hay de esas botas negras que compraste hace años y jamás usaste? —señaló las susodichas, que se encontraban al fondo del armario.

Tsukishima las ojeó con extrañeza, para dirigirse a Yamaguchi con tono inquisidor:

—¿Cuál decías que era la ocasión?

—Sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué me estás vistiendo como si fuera para un concierto de rock?

Yamaguchi era muy obvio. Y Tsukishima muy astuto.

—Mmmh... —dudó su respuesta por unos segundos— No es _exactamente_ un concierto de rock.

El rubio alzó una ceja, pero dejó el tema de conversación de lado y se inclinó para buscar las botas que le había indicado su amigo. Tomó el calzado, sacudió el polvo inexistente de la superficie y las introdujo en el bolso junto al resto de la ropa.

Dedicó un poco más de tiempo a buscar cosas que consideraba necesarias en base a lo que Yamaguchi le había dejado saber. Cuando su bolso estuvo listo, ambos adolescentes salieron del cuarto y se despidieron de la madre de los Tsukishima, mientras anunciaban que regresarían mañana.

—Oh... ¿Pasarán la noche en tu casa, Tadashi? —preguntó, inocentemente.

Tsukishima miró ha al más bajo, esperando una respuesta. Pudo notar que habían problemas para encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

—No... —Hesitó unos segundos— En casa de un amigo.

El de lentes contuvo una mirada de confusión.

—Ya veo —murmuró la mujer.

—Adiós, madre. Hasta mañana —cortó el rubio, tratando de no levantar sospechas mientras evitaba más preguntas.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —Escuchó a su madre desde el interior de la casa, al tiempo que él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Yamaguchi lideró la caminata, alejándose de los suburbios. El rubio lo siguió por calles sin cuestionar, simplemente siguiendo las conversaciones triviales que empezaban de vez en cuando. La verdad, no prestaba mucha atención hacia dónde se dirigían, pues era Yamaguchi de quien se trataba. Confiaba plenamente en él. Sabía que nada que él eligiera podría ser tan malo.

Para cuando reparó en su ubicación, estaban frente a la estación de metro. Y parecía que ese era su destino, pues su acompañante entró al lugar casi sin pensarlo. Lo siguió de cerca hasta las taquillas y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que lo vio presionar la opción del viaje entre ciudades. Fue entonces cuando lo cuestionó por primera vez desde que dejaron la casa.

—¿Yamaguchi? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dame un momento, Tsukki —atajó el de pecas, concentrado en la operación.

Continuó presionando la pantalla, hasta que culminó la transacción y la máquina anunció en su pantalla su destino, andén y horas de salida y llegada.

—¿¡Tokyo!? —exclamó el más alto al leer la pantalla.

—Cálmate, Tsukki —tranquilizó el de pecas, sacudiendo la mano, como si le restara importancia al asunto— Ya verás que te va a encantar.

No tenía idea de cómo responder a las afirmaciones de Tadashi, así que optó por quedarse callado y seguirlo hasta el andén indicado.

Por su parte, Yamaguchi lideraba este viaje sorpresa para su mejor amigo, manteniendo una sonrisa y una aparente calma; sin embargo, los nervios dominaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo y desde que compró los boletos, había estado luchando por controlarlos, pero sólo se ponía peor mientras más se acercaba la hora.

Se le hacía irónico el estar tan nervioso, pues era él el que había planeado todo y sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Tsukki, que estaba una incertidumbre considerable, se veía bastante calmado y había decidido depositar su confianza en Tadashi. Al muchacho de cabello oscuro se le hacía una idea un poco mala, pero no se lo diría en el camino otra ciudad. Ni siquiera se lo quería admitir a sí mismo en este momento.

Sentados en las bancas del andén, conversando casualmente y evitando pensamientos negativos, el tiempo de espera se les hizo corto y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el metro que los llevaría hasta la capital de Japón estaba deteniéndose frente a ellos.

No tenían que hablar para elegir unos puestos. Estaban sincronizados. Ambos caminaron hasta la parte más alejada y desértica del vagón y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro.

La maquinaria emitió un pitido anunciando su próxima partida y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaban en marcha.

Tsukishima tomó sus auriculares y se hundió en la música mientras miraba a la nada. Tadashi lo admiró a través del vidrio de la ventana. Sus delicadas facciones y su rostro pacífico. Dejó sus pensamientos vagar entre las suavidad de su cabello rubio, el brillo de sus ojos y la tersura de la piel de su rostro. De sus labios. Rosados y entre abierto. Sin una sola imperfección en su extensión. Tan cerca. Si tan solo se volteara, estarían a meros centímetros, los cuales podrían dejar de existir en cuestión de segundos.

No es como si no los hubiera probado antes.

¿Qué diferencia habría entre un beso en un lugar público, como un vagón de metro, a uno en la oscuridad de la calle en la que separan cuando van de regreso a casa?

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

¿Qué tan bueno?

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la línea que sus pensamientos estaban siguiendo. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó sus propios auriculares, tratando de distraerse.

Debía calmarse, pues no quería arruinar lo que tenía pensado para la noche.

Repasó el plan que tenía y los alternativos, que había pensado sólo en el caso de que algo saliera muy mal. Respiró profundo e hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse. Estaba junto a Tsukishima, después de todo. Junto a él, todo resultaba lo mejor posible.

Cerró los ojos mientras se arrullaba con la melodía de Wonderwall y se dejaba envolver por los recuerdos de las pequeñas demostraciones de amor que había tenido con aquél al que aún llamaba su mejor amigo.

Aquel con el que hacía cosas que no eran _tan_ de amigos.

Sintió un toque en su brazos y abrió los ojos para ver a un par de irises ambarinos mirarlo detrás de los cristales. Se quitó un auricular justo antes de empezar a hablar:

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Tsukki?

—Te quedaste dormido —respondió el otro con simpleza—. Llegaremos en cinco minutos.

El de pecas pestañeó sorprendido y miró el reloj de su celular. Tsukishima tenía razón: habían pasado casi dos horas y media.

Llegaron a la gran Tokio apenas pasado el mediodía, por lo que contaban con unas cuantas horas de sobra para recorrer los alrededores.

Tras dar un recorrido por los locales cercanos, decidieron sentarse a comer en un McDonald's. Yamaguchi trató de pagar por la comida, pero Tsukishima posó el dinero sobre la mesa más rápidamente.

—¡Tsukki!

—Sin quejas, Yamaguchi —regresó el de lentes.

—¡Pero y-

—Tú ya pagaste por los boletos de metro y por lo que sea que vayamos a hacer en la noche. Me parece justo pagar por la comida.

Yamaguchi entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo indignación y aceptó de mala gana. Cuando les entregaron las órdenes, notó que Tsukki había pedido una _cheesecake_ de fresa. Sonrió al notar que el rubio realmente era débil por su fruta favorita.

Para su suerte, el local estaba casi vacío. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la entrada y la mirada curiosa de los extraños.

Las conversaciones eran cortas, pero era normal en ellos. No necesitaban estar hablando todo el tiempo para pasarla bien. Ellos podían entenderse en miradas.

Sin embargo, los nervios de Yamaguchi le impulsaban a evitar los silencios prolongados.

—¿Qué crees que pasará en el próximo capítulo de _One Piece_? —soltó el de pecas, mientras tomaba una patata frita de la bandeja.

—La verdad, no sé —respondió, mientras dejaba su hamburguesa de lado—. He leído algunas teorías, pero no me convencen.

—¿Escuchaste la teoría de los viajes en el tiempo?

—Así es, pero no me agrada mucho la idea —se acomodó los lentes, realmente parecía que debatiera un tema de gran importancia—. La verdad, ni las teorías que me formulo yo mismo me gustan.

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada.

—Yo ya ni siquiera me molesto en crear teorías —admitió— Si la respuesta a los misterios no fuera algo que jamás habríamos imaginado, no sería _One Piece_.

Tsukishima sonrió ante la observación.

—Es verdad —concordó. Luego levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa ladina— ¿Ya no? ¿Y qué pasó con la teoría de la ubicación del último _Road Poneglyph_?

Yamaguchi aspiró profundamente.

—No me hagas desarrollar esa teoría de nuevo.

—Sabes que quieres —retó el rubio.

El de cabello castaño soltó el aire.

—Okay —cedió—, pero tú te lo buscaste.

Así pasaron el resto del almuerzo, soltando ideas y opiniones de sus series favoritas. Riendo y quejándose. Compartiendo tonterías que para ellos se sentían importantes. Tadashi paraba de vez en cuando para admirar el entusiasmo de Tsukishima al contar sus ideas.

Un lado de Tsukki que sólo él conocía.

El verdadero Tsukki.

Su Tsukki.

Kei, por su parte, guardaba silencio mientras el más bajo hablaba. Y admiraba el brillo que nacía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de lo que tanto le apasionaba. La seguridad con la que soltaba su teoría, así fuera un disparate. Porque sólo estaban ellos dos. Juntos. Y Tadashi sabía que el rubio jamás se burlaría de él. Porque lo quería como a nada en este mundo.

Aunque Tsukishima no se lo hubiera dicho de frente jamás.

Él sabía que Yamaguchi era consciente de sus sentimientos por él.

Esperaba que lo fuera.

Porque no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

No había nadie como su Yamaguchi.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus hamburguesas y papas, el rubio tomó el pastel que había comprado. Apenas tuvo la cucharilla entre sus manos, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Yamaguchi, abre la boca —pidió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido.

Tsukishima aprovechó para introducir una cucharada de postre dentro de la boca ajena. El de pecas se sorprendió y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas llenas de puntitos, pero apenas notó el dulce sabor de la _cheesecake_ , se relajó y soltó una sonrisa.

—¡Está muy buena, Tsukki!

—A que sí —respondió, mientras se llevaba una cucharada hasta su propia boca y lo comprobaba por sí mismo.

Yamaguchi sonrió de nuevo, pero Tsukishima pudo notar que esta sonrisa era diferente a las demás. Esta irradiaba energía. Se sentía en la inocencia de su expresión, en el brillo de sus ojos, en la ternura de su sonrojo. Tsukishima sintió su propia piel enrojecer al notar que así se veía Tadashi cuando lo miraba a él. Desvió la mirada hacia el manjar entre sus manos y llevó otra cucharada hasta los labios del castaño, quien la recibió gustoso.

 _«Nunca dejes de mirarme así»_ , pensó el rubio mientras lo veía saborear el bocado, pero no dijo nada.

Unos minutos después terminaron la cheesecake, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del local.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —Preguntó el rubio, unos pasos por detrás de su acompañante.

—Bueno, aún tenemos algunas horas para gastar, así que... ¿Caminamos por ahí?

—Esta es tú idea, el que tiene poder sobre las actividades eres tú —señaló Tsukishima.

—Okay —cedió el de pecas— Es verdad. Pero se supone que esta sorpresa es para sí, así que si quieres hacer algo, dímelo.

Tsukishima miró a los alrededores. Tokio era inmensa. Para personas de una ciudad pequeña, como ellos, Tokio parecía infinita. Sin duda había muchas cosas que le gustaría hacer. Pero por ahora sólo quería pasar tiempo con Yamaguchi, así que soltó una sonrisa pequeña y anunció:

—Caminemos por ahí.

Emprendieron una marcha sin rumbo fijo, simplemente guiándose por las ganas de mantenerse a su lado.

Encontraron un centro comercial, donde decidieron que valdría la pena pasar esas horas libres que les habían quedado. Recorrieron los pasillos y entraron en algunas tiendas; ambos particularmente disfrutaron de las tiendas de cómics y mangas.

Descansaron sentados en unas adorables mesas en un café que había allí, el cual estaba ambientado en tonos azules y verdes. Era bastante pacífico. Llevaban un rato sentados charlando, cuando Yamaguchi sacó su teléfono para revisar algunos mensajes. Entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

—¡Tsukki! —soltó, alarmado. El aludido dio un respingo y le miró con confusión— ¡Ya casi es hora! ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

—Ah —murmuró el rubio, más calmado—. Vamos.

Apuraron el paso hasta los baños. Decidieron entrar al lavabo familiar, donde tendrían más espacio y comodidad para cambiarse. Tsukishima cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí y depositó su mochila en la mesa junto al lavamanos, al lado de la de Yamaguchi.

Notó como Yamaguchi se comenzó a desvestir sin titubear, mientras Tsukishima lo imitaba.

El de pecas reemplazó sus ropas sencillas con unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados; una camisa sin mangas y de costados recortados, con el logo de la mítica banda _The Rolling Stones_ al frente. Al final, se volvió a poner los converse negros que llevaba originalmente.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, adornó su atuendo con un _chocker tattoo_ del cual colgaba un pequeño dije de luna y una pulsera de púas. Cuando estuvo listo, se miró en el espejo, se sonrió y luego se dirigió al de lentes.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó, mirando a Kei tímidamente.

Tsukishima buscó las palabras adecuadas por unos segundos, para luego soltar una sonrisa tímida.

—Muy genial.

Yamaguchi desvío la mirada, sonrojado y luego volvió a ojear al rubio, notando que aún estaba a medio vestir.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos, Tsukki, termina de vestirte! —apuró, sacudiendo las manos— ¡Tenemos un lugar súper genial en el que estar!

—Ya voy, ya voy —masculló el de ojos ámbar, mientras deslizaba sus piernas en un _jean_ negro.

Tomó las botas que el castaño había sugerido mientras estaban en la habitación y se las puso. Eran unas botas negras de cuero, de suela de un par y tachuelas plateadas como decoración, que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos.

Cuando terminó de anudar los cordones de su estrafalario calzado, se irguió y miró a Tadashi. Éste esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dio una palmada.

—Perfecto —murmuró.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de ruborizarse. En un intento por disimular su situación, aclaró su garganta y tomó su mochila.

—Tenemos un lugar en el que estar, ¿no?

—¡Así es! —corroboró el de pecas, mientras tomaba su propio bolso y se lo colgaba al hombro, adelantándose a su acompañante y dirigiéndose a la salida del centro comercial.

Tsukishima se limitó a seguirlo de cerca, hasta la estación de metro, donde se montaron en un vagón y se bajaron cuatro estaciones después. Apenas salieron del piso subterráneo, el rubio notó que había mucha más personas con estilos similares a los que portaban Yamaguchi y él. Indicador suficiente de que estaban cerca de su destino.

Miró hacia el más bajo y comprobó que su sonrisa irradiaba emoción.

Definitivamente estaban cerca.

Tras caminar por dos calles, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto: habían llegado.

Un estadio gigante de alzaba ante ellos, el cual tenía diversos carteles de colores que anunciaban lo mismo.

— _Live the Music!_ , festival de rock anual —leyó el de lentes.

Yamaguchi volteó a mirarlo, siendo la encarnación de la emoción. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa no podía se más grande; y sus manos, las cuales formaban un puño, temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz calmada.

—Mucho mejor de lo que pensé —respondió el rubio.

El castaño dejó salir una exclamación mientras alzaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Casi de inmediato, tomó a Kei por el brazo y lo jaló hasta la fila de personas que esperaban entrar.

—¡Sólo espera a que estemos adentro!

La fila no les tomó mucho tiempo. En unos minutos, ya estaban dentro del gran estadio. La estructura no tenía techo, por lo que podían ver perfectamente el cielo que cada vez estaba más oscuro, dejando ver cada vez más estrellas; mientras que la luna, completamente circular y plateada. El interior estaba decorado con más pósters, anunciando las diferentes bandas que tocarían, la mayoría locales y nacionales; otros prometiendo la mejor noche de todas y algunos anunciaban una banda especial sorpresa.

Habían unos cuantos stands que ofrecían comida, bebida y _souvenirs._ Pasaron admirando las diferentes exhibiciones, de vez en cuando resaltando alguna cosa que les llamaba la atención, como el _chocker_ que portaba un dije de estrella, que Yamaguchi insistió en comprar para Tsukishima.

—Va a juego con el mío de luna —resaltó mientras lo ponía en el cuello del rubio, el cual sintió un cosquilleo nacer en su pecho ante la acotación.

Entonces, desde el escenario, un hombre adulto de cabello largo, daba anuncio a la primera banda. Todos los presentes se apuraron a conseguir un lugar bueno cerca del escenario, menos Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, que preferían evitar el aprisionamiento de las muchedumbres.

La música empezó, eran melodías conocidas, modificadas ligeramente. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Tsukishima reconocer el inicio de _Sing_ de _My Chemical Romance_.

La primera banda tocó varias _covers_ de canciones que, tanto Tsukishima como Yamaguchi, conocían de memoria. Ambos cantaron todas las canciones, disfrutando del momento y de la compañía.

As continuaron pasando varias bandas, algunas tocaban _covers_ , otras canciones originales y algunas mezclaban ambas opciones. Pero toda la música que ahí sonó, sin duda alguna era buena.

Realmente había valido la pena venir todo el camino hasta Tokio con Yamaguchi.

Cuando Tsukishima pensó que no podía estarlo pasando mejor, el presentador tomó de nuevo el escenario.

—¿¡Están listos para tener la mejor noche de todas!? —exclamó, haciendo referencia a los anuncios. El público le respondió con gritos eufóricos— ¡Bien! ¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¡Mantengan ese ánimo para nuestra última banda de la noche! ¡Damas y caballeros, nuestros invitados especiales: la banda mundialmente conocida! _¡Coldplay!_

El público enloqueció, el ruido era ensordecedor. Y por encima de las voces de las miles de personas presentes, el inicio de _Paradise_ comenzó a sonar.

Tsukishima no podía creerlo. Su banda favorita se estaba presentando frente a él. Y todo había sido una sorpresa que él aún no terminaba de asimilar.

—¿¡ _Coldplay_!? —exclamó.

Yamaguchi volteó a mirarlo, con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su vida.

—¡Así es! —gritó para poder ser escuchado— ¡Mi tío es organizador y me contó! ¡Apenas lo oí supe que sería el regalo perfecto!

—¿Regalo? —Preguntó confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Tsukki!

El aludido pestañeó sorprendido y revisó la fecha en su celular. Era cierto. Mañana era su cumpleaños.

—Vaya, Yamaguchi —murmuró, aunque el de pecas no podía oírlo, por lo que alzó la voz, aún sorprendido y un poco apenado—. Muchas gracias.

El de pecas tomó sus manos y lo encaró, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía, hazlo cuando termine el festival.

Tsukishima le respondió con una sonrisa y sin soltar su mano, continuaron coreando las canciones.

 _Scientist._

 _Viva la Vida._

 _Speed of Sound._

 _A Sky Full Of Stars._

Todas canciones que Tsukishima amaba.

Y las estaba cantando junto a la persona que amaba.

Yamaguchi, a su lado, aún sosteniendo su mano, se veían incluso más emocionado que él.

El de pecas no podía creer lo bien que estaba saliendo la noche. Era incluso mejor de lo que podría haberlo imaginado. Y, la verdad, con la mano de Tsukki entre la suya, las cosas se sentían mil veces mejor.

Yamaguchi reconoció el inicio de _Yellow_ , una canción que siempre le hacía pensar en Tsukishima. Quizá era tiempo de hacérselo saber.

 _"Mira a las estrellas, mira como brillan para ti._

 _Y para todo lo que haces._

 _Y todas eran amarillas."_

Tiró de la mano entre la suya, llamando la atención del más alto.

 _"Tu piel._

 _Oh, sí, tu piel y huesos."_

Tsukishima volteó a mirarlo, esperando que Yamaguchi dijera algo, pero en su lugar dio un paso más cerca de él.

 _"Se transforman en algo hermoso"_

Posó una mano en su mejilla.

 _"¿Sabes?_

 _Sabes que te amo"_

Acortaba el espacio entre ellos poco a poco, casi pudiendo saborear esos labios que tanto saboreaba.

 _"¿Sabes que te amo tanto?"_

Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente.

Y un grito sonó a la distancia.

Lo siguiente que Yamaguchi sintió fueron empujones, que sacaron la mano de Tsukishima de la suya y los alejaron mientras gritaban el nombre ajeno.

Una muchedumbre estaba corriendo desesperadamente, en busca de la salida. Tadashi pudo ver caras de desesperación e incluso algunos llorando, pero no encontraba a Tsukishima.

No entendía qué sucedía, pero su instinto le decía que saliera de ahí.

—¡Tsukki! —gritaba a todo pulmón mientras caminaba a la salida, pero no obtenía respuesta.

En medio de la confusión, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Una vez que estuvo afuera del estadio, continuó llamando, sin éxito.

Caminando entre los grupos dispersos, se enteró que se había dado una pelea, en la que uno de los involucrados sacó un arma y disparó. Había un herido.

La información llevó a Yamaguchi al borde de los nervios, por lo que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Repentinamente, recordó que cargaba su teléfono consigo. Lo sacó de su mochila y apretó los botones con sus dedos temblorosos, pero no ocurrió nada. No tenía batería.

Sentía la cabeza ligera y le ardían los ojos. No conocía a nadie y no encontraba a Tsukki.

Decidió caminar por los alrededores, en busca de un poco de suerte. Cada vez que veía una cabeza rubia, sentía su corazón acelerarse, sólo para aumentar su desesperación cuando realizaba que no era Tsukishima.

Se sentía desmoralizado, cansado y asustado. No podía más.

Dejó las lágrimas salir sin refreno, y con ellas, dejó su cuerpo caer al piso, en la orilla de una calle cercana al lugar del festival. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando sonoramente.

 _«¿Cómo todo pudo pasar estar tan bien, a tan mal en simples minutos?»_ cuestionaba la voz en su cabeza.

Tadashi ya no podía controlar su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban y sus hombros se sacudían. Hipaba mientras lloraba como no lo había hecho en años.

Se sentía desprotegido. Un vacío acompañado de dolor llenaba su pecho.

 _«La noche está arruinada»_ , continuaban sus pensamientos, _«totalmente arruinada»_

Continuó llorando por quién sabe cuántos minutos, hasta que una voz con tintes asustados llegó desde su costado.

—¿Yamaguchi?

El aludido levantó la cabeza, y entre las lágrimas pudo divisar a Tsukishima, mirándolo consternado.

—Ts-tsukki —trató de hablar entre los sollozos.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó mientras se inclinaba hasta su altura— ¿No te pasó nada?

—Si, lo estoy... Solo fue... Solo fue un sus-susto.

Yamaguchi estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía forma de expresar lo aliviado que se sentía de ver al rubio, así que apenas éste le puso una mano en el hombro, se movió hasta él y se desparramó en sus brazos. Tsukishima lo recibió sin dudarlo.

Ya no lloraba como antes, pero aún hipaba cada tanto.

—Estaba asustado, Yamaguchi —murmuró el de lentes—. Pensé que te habían lastimado.

Y fue todo lo que dijeron por un rato, en el que sólo se quedaron en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose. Saboreando el alivio de haberse encontrado.

El calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Tsukishima lo arrulló lo suficiente, hasta que se tranquilizó por completo y sus ojos dejaron de escocer. Se separó de Tsukishima lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Cómo amaba esos ojos ambarinos.

Esta vez fue Tsukki el que puso una mano en su mejilla y lentamente, eliminó la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso con sabor a lágrimas.

Cuando se separaron, Tsukishima murmuró:

—Vamos a comer algo, lo necesitamos.

Yamaguchi no tuvo objeción alguna.

Encontraron un restaurante que abría las veinticuatro horas a media calle, era el único local abierto en la cuadra. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la entrada. Yamaguchi se sentó frente a Tsukishima, como siempre.

El rubio pidió una ensalada césar, mientras Yamaguchi prefirió un sandwich con patatas fritas. Apenas la comida llegó, ellos comenzaron a comer sin decir una palabra. Y así terminaron su cena. Yamaguchi estaba demasiado desmoralizado como para argumentar con el de lentes, por lo que dejó que él pagara por la comida.

Partieron hasta la estación de metro, donde esperarían hasta que llegara su transporte de regreso a Miyagi.

Compraron los boletos y se fueron al andén a esperar.

Sólo entonces, Yamaguchi notó a través de la pantalla que ya era pasada la media noche.

—Tsukki —reclamó la atención del más alto—, ya son más de las doce. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Muchas gracias —respondió—. Por todo.

—No me agradezcas por el festival. Al final fue un fracaso ¿No? —regresó el de pecas— Todo se arruinó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lamento que esta noche terminara tan mal —el castaño bajó la mirada, todavía estaba afectado por los acontecimientos que pusieron fin al concierto—. Quería que saliera lo mejor posible. Quería darte lo mejor porque lo mereces y porque te amo, pero como siempre todo salió mal —Yamaguchi hablaba sin parar, sintiendo su voz quebrarse ligeramente. Fue unos segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado salir sus más profundos sentimientos en el medio del momento emotivo. Ya no tenía idea de qué decir. Cómo si las palabras hubieran abandonado completamente su cerebro.

—¿Yamaguchi? ¿De qué hablas? —Tsukishima lo tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta que se encontró con su mirada ambarina— Nada de lo que sucedió ahí es tu culpa. —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en sus próximas palabras— Me diste la mejor noche posible, mucho mejor de lo que yo podría imaginar.

—Tsukki, yo... —trató de decir algo, pero no tenía palabras.

—Te amo, Yamaguchi —murmuró, mientras unía sus labios una vez más.

Un escalofrío recorrió al de pecas, mientras caía en cuenta que era la primera vez que se lo decían mutuamente.

Saborearon sus labios por varios segundos, en un beso tan profundo como aquellos que habían nacido en la intimidad de su habitación.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, y entonces Tsukishima susurró:

—Gracias por darme una noche que recordaré para siempre.


End file.
